Si Harry Potter était réaliste
by Lilisu
Summary: Qu'arriverait-il si on rejouait des scènes d'Harry Potter en mode réaliste ? La réponse est ici ! (gros craquage)
1. Pas de bras

_Cette fanfiction est née totalement par hasard._

…

 _Comme d'habitude en fait.  
Je vous explique. Je discutais paisiblement avec force détails et saignements de nez de la fin d'Harry Potter, de fanarts sexy de Voldemort et du _so called _"huitième tome" de cette saga mythique avec une amie perverse, quand cette dernière a soulevé un point qui a attiré toute mon attention. Vous comprendrez lequel en lisant cette…chose._

* * *

 **Si Harry Potter était réaliste**

\- Allez Tom, fit Harry en enlaçant Voldemort. Finissons comme nous avons commencé.

Voldemort, perplexe, commença à se demander depuis quand Harry flashait sur lui.

-… Ensemble ! conclut le Survivant en les propulsant tous les deux dans l'abîme qu'était devenu Poudlard.

" _Aaaaaaah, ok, il me fait le coup du "Je me suicide pour sauver le monde en entraînant mon ennemi avec moi", mais quel abruti !_ " comprit Voldemort en son for intérieur.

Avisant le sol qui s'approchait à très grande vitesse, notre sorcier chauve préféré poussa un hurlement libérateur et se souvint qu'il était un sorcier. Il enclencha alors sa fonction transplanage et décida même de prendre Harry en stop, histoire de ne pas gagner cette foutue guerre parce que son rival avait fini en 2D sur des pavés défoncés.

Mais en même temps, ce petit c…, pardon, cet abru…, cette douleur dans le cul qu'était Harry Potter ( _arrêtez de saigner du nez, Harry est le uke dans l'histoire, vous vous souvenez ?_ ) ne voulait foutrement pas le lâcher. Enfin, si le gosse était aussi doué en transplanage qu'en Occlumencie, Voldemort pouvait comprendre. Il n'était donc pas aussi suicidaire qu'il le pensait, donc.

Rectification : le gosse essayait de l'étrangler ou de faire je ne sais quoi avec le corps d'apollon de Voldemort, d'où la conduite erratique de ce dernier. Le pauvre Voldy ne fit donc que se défendre en tentant encore une fois de posséder le gamin ( _je le répète, il n'y a rien de sexuel dans cette phrase_ ), même s'il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Le Mage noir s'estima heureux de ne pas se trouver face à un miroir quand la moitié de son beau visage se trouva collée à celui du morveux.

Encore que pour Halloween, ça pouvait être marrant. Il devrait essayer plus tard sur Photoshop pour voir ce que ça donnait.

Mais je m'égare.

Après défoncé quelques murs, le… couple fut séparé brutalement et la fonction transplanage fut placée sur OFF. Résultat, les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent en chute libre à sept mètres du sol.

Voldemort entendit un très sale bruit en atterrissant sur le pavé humide de la cour de Poudlard et sentit une vive douleur exploser dans sa jambe. Merde alors, c'était encore plus douloureux que les lendemains de soirées avec Bellatrix et Fenrir ! Sans montrer son hébétude, le Seigneur des Ténèbres chercha sa baguette magique des yeux et la vit dix mètres plus loin.

Harry, de son côté, frôla la fracture du crâne mais se retrouva quand même couché de tout son poids sur son avant-bras, qui lâcha un craquement lugubre alors qu'il touchait le sol. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un gémissement pas très viril et sentit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux.

Il prit vingt secondes pour se ressaisir et vit Voldemort se démener comme un beau diable pour ramper vers sa baguette.

" _Ow, merde_ " pensa notre héros avec beaucoup d'éloquence.

Suivant le modèle de son ennemi juré, il se laissa rouler sur le ventre et tenta de ramper, mais ce faisant, il écrasa de nouveau son bras et se remit à chouiner.

Voldemort, quant à lui, se félicita d'avoir regardé tous ces films de guerre moldus où les héros devaient ramper dans la boue pour survivre. Sa technique était imparable et bientôt, il mit la main sur la Baguette de Sureau. Il se mit péniblement en équilibre sur un genou pour menacer et/ou attaquer Harry, mais le gamin mal coiffé était toujours recroquevillé sur sa main et chialait de tout son cœur en insultant Dieu. Le Mage noir leva les yeux au ciel et se remit à ramper vers son ennemi, prenant juste le temps de donner un coup de baguette sur sa jambe pour atténuer la douleur.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il tomba sur la baguette qu'Harry avait honteusement volée à Drago et la rangea dans sa poche pour en faire un feu de bois plus tard. Il pourrait même griller des marshmallows, tiens…

Quant il se redressa de nouveau, puissant et magnifique, pour affronter Harry, ce dernier venait juste de se rendre compte que Voldemort venait de lui piquer son arme. Le Mage noir lui adressa un sourire narquois, leva sa baguette et la pointa soigneusement sur Harry.

-Adieu, Harry, ce fut un plaisir de te connaître, vraiment. AVADA… !

-Hé merd… articula Harry.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un énorme pan de mur de pierre atterrit sur le garçon, le tuant sur le coup sous le regard stupéfait du Mage noir, qui n'eut de ce fait pas le temps de terminer de lancer son maléfice.

Il finit par hausser les épaules et fit apparaître une attelle pour mettre sa jambe en place avant de transplaner pour trouver un dispensaire.

 _Fin_

Morale 1 : quand on tombe de haut sur un sol en ciment, ça fait rudement mal.

Morale 2 : quand on fait des conneries et qu'on démolit des monuments nationaux, ben on assume.

* * *

 _J'ai vachement envie de faire un recueil de moments réalistes dans Harry Potter, ça pourrait être drôle._

 _Allez, reviewez si vous avez aimé ! A peluche !_


	2. Quand Voldy rencontre Delphi

_Re-bonjour !_

 _J'ai décidé de faire un vrai recueil sur base du concept du "Rendre HP réaliste". Pour cela, je me base sur une idée proposée par une revieweuse,_ _ **Lady Shadow 22**_ _pour ce nouveau texte._

 _ **ATTENTION !**_ _Si vous n'avez pas lu_ **L'Enfant maudit** _et ne souhaitez pas être spoilé, je vous conseille de ne pas lire le chapitre qui suit !_

 _Autre avertissement : ce livre me donnant la chair de poule, j'ai évacué toute ma haine sur le personnage de Delphi, qui s'est du coup transformé en une hideuse Mary Sue. Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Quand Voldy rencontre Delphi**

 _1981, Godric's Hollow_

Delphini n'était pas stupide. Elle avait bien senti que le Voldemort qui se dirigeait vers l'église du village n'était pas le vrai. Bon sang, elle était la fille du plus grand Mage noir de tous les temps ! Elle reconnaissait sans peine l'aura d'un sorcier puissant et maléfique quand elle en croisait une ! Alors ce n'était pas ce proto-Voldemort qui allait la prendre en traître.

Elle s'éleva dans les airs avec une grâce à faire rougir son paternel et se dissimula sur un toit, attendant que le vrai Voldemort arrive. Enfin, après toutes ces années, elle allait rencontrer son père !

Elle vit du coin de l'œil le faux Voldemort s'éloigner et se positionna de façon plus confortable en attendant minuit. Un crac sonore la fit sursauter au bout de quelques minutes. Delphi rejeta sa magnifique chevelure argentée en arrière et se pencha, apercevant en contrebas une silhouette noire encapuchonnée d'où émanait une puissance sombre et attirante.

-Enfin, voilà Père !

La jeune femme lévita pour venir atterrir derrière Voldemort, qui se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers la maison des Potter, effrayant un enfant au passage. Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux à l'écart de la foule, Voldemort se retourna vivement et pointa sa baguette sur la sorcière.

-N'as-tu donc aucun instinct de survie, femme ? Qui es-tu et pourquoi me suis-tu ? cracha le sorcier.

Delphi s'avança sans peur. Il était son père, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal !

\- Je suis votre fille, Delphini Gaunt Riddle Black Lestrange, annonça-t-elle avec l'air calme d'une parfaite Mary Sue.

-Ma…fille ? Et peut-on savoir qui est ta mère ? répondit Voldemort sans se démonter.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange, votre plus dévouée lieutenante, Père.

Là se passa une chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévue.

Le visage de Voldemort lui apparut, figé dans une expression horrifiée qu'il n'avait jamais arborée de sa vie.

-B-Bellatrix ?

\- Oui, Père. Mais il faut que je vous explique. Je viens du futur, à cette époque-ci je ne suis même pas encore née. Je suis venue vous prévenir de ne pas tuer Harry Potter de façon traditionnelle, sinon vous serez partiellement détruit. Je veux absolument que cela n'arrive pas, Père, parce que vous êtes le sorcier dont ce monde a besoin !

Le visage de Voldemort se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu es la fille que j'ai eue avec Bella ?

\- Oui Père. Quelque chose na va pas ?

\- Mais… est-ce que j'avais bu ? Ou bien elle m'a jeté un sort de Confusion ?

Les yeux rouges du sorciers étaient écarquillés et reflétaient l'horreur la plus abjecte que Delphi ait jamais vue.

\- Non, Père, vous étiez dans votre état normal, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

Voldemort lâcha un son ignoble, à mi-chemin entre un cri d'agonie et un sanglot bien gras. Delphi attendit patiemment que son père ait avalé la nouvelle, puis lui fit un grand sourire avenant. Voldemort regarda autour de lui, comme s'il vérifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de témoins, puis prononça le sort de Mort.

Il regarda Delphi s'effondrer sur place, essaya de ressentir du remord, mais rien ne vint. Il haussa les épaules et repartit vers la maison des Potter.

Ah, il devait mourir dans cette maison ? He bien soit, il valait mieux être détruit que de se reproduire avec Bellatrix.

 _Fin_

* * *

 _Moi, ne pas aimer Delphi ? Noooooooooooon !_

 _Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, je la hais, c'est tout. Je déteste qu'on ajoute des OC à une histoire magnifique et qu'on essaie de les faire passer pour des personnages canon, voilà tout._

 _Reviews ? :D_


	3. L'esclavage c'était mieux avant

_Après les "Tribulations d'une orange bleue", où j'écrivais un chapitre par jour, voilà le reboot : "Si Harry Potter était réaliste", avec un chapitre par heure !_

 _Toujours sur une idée de_ _ **LadyShadow22**_ _!_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **L'esclavage, c'était mieux avant**

 _Manoir des Malefoy, 1984_

-Dobby ! appela Narcissa, les bras chargés des vêtements de Drago.

L'elfe de maison apparut avec un crac sonore et s'inclina bien bas.

-Madame Malefoy a appelé Dobby, Madame ?

La grande femme lui passa un énorme panier où elle laissa tomber toutes les affaires de son fils.

-Nettoie-les convenablement, il faut que mon Drago soit éblouissant pour sa fête d'anniversaire, cet après-midi.

Dobby regarda le panier, puis sa maîtresse, puis de nouveau le panier.

-La Maîtresse a donné à Dobby des vêtements !

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non, je ne…

\- La Maîtresse a donné des vêtements à Dobby ! continua l'elfe en brandissant triomphalement un des slips de Drago.

-Rends-moi ces vêtements !

-Dobby est un elfe liiiiiiibre !

Et Dobby disparut avec le sous-vêtement, laissant une Narcissa déboussolée au milieu de son linge sale.

 _Fin_

* * *

 _Je l'aime bien celui-là. Court mais efficace !_

 _Reviews ? :D_


	4. HARRY, DIDYAPUTYANAMEINZAGOBLETOFFIYA ?

_Merci à tous les reviewers ! Je vous aime tous beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !_

 _Réponse à la review de_ _ **Marion**_ _(guest) : Tiens, voilà une couche-culotte XD (n'inonde pas ton appartement hein !) Pauvre coloc', j'espère que tu ne t'es pas sentie obligée de lui expliquer ? Si tu comptes le faire, donne-moi ton adresse et je viens voir ça avec un paquet de pop-corn ! Plus sérieusement, de rien. Je ne cache pas que ça me fait aussi du bien d'écrire/lire des âneries de temps en temps, c'est apaisant (sauf pour les côtes et le fond du pantalon, mais bon). Je vais me défoncer pour écrire des chapitres qui te feront rire, promis ! Merci d'avoir commenté !_

 _Vous admirerez ce merveilleux titre de chapitre, issu de la version originale du quatrième film XD Ce drabble est encore issu de l'esprit tordu de **LadyShadow22** , qui a dû signer un contrat de travail pour le poste de muse de l'auteur pour cette fanfic, je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu faire autrement pour m'inspirer à ce point._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **HARRY, DIDYAPUTYANAMEINZAGOBLETOFFIYA ?**

-Harry, as-tu mis ton nom dans la Coupe ? demanda calmement Dumbledore.

-Bah non, répondit Harry en toute sincérité.

\- C'eut un scandale ! Dambleudore ! Faites queulques chose ! se plaignit Madame Maxime.

\- Ce petit garçon ne peut pas participer ! Enfin, c'est insensé ! renchérit Fleur Delacour en le toisant avec mépris.

\- Hé oh, le petit garçon n'est pas encore sourd, ok ?! s'énerva Harry.

\- De toute façon, il ne peut pas y avoir quatre participants au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'est ridicule, lança Karkaroff avec son accent à couper au couteau.

\- Le règlement est clair, avança Barty Croupton. Si Mr Potter a été choisi par la Coupe, il est dès à présent un concurrent dans le Tournoi.

Toutes les personnes présentes (même Rogue) regardèrent Harry, certains avec dépit, d'autres avec inquiétude. Le pauvre finit par se sentir mal à l'aise.

\- Mais dites-moi, un tournoi, c'est comme une compétition de sport, non ? dit-il timidement.

\- Oui, répondit Croupton. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Hé bien, vu que c'est une compétition, j'ai le droit de déclarer forfait, non ?

\- Grands dieux, vous laisseriez passer une occasion de faire parler de vous, Potter ? ironisa Rogue.

\- Je laisse surtout passer une occasion de me faire tuer. Ça fait trois ans que je suis dans cette école et chaque année on essaie de me zigouiller, alors excusez-moi si je passe mon tour pour cette fois ! Il y a déjà eu des morts dans ce Tournoi, je me trompe ? Et si quelqu'un a mis mon nom à ma place, cette personne ne me veut pas du bien ! Alors zut, je déclare forfait !

Fol Œil laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à une exclamation contrariée et McGonagall semblait sur le point de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire subir une étreinte d'ours.

-Potter, c'est la gloire qui t'attend si tu gagnes, grommela Fol Œil.

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai quatorze ans et les autres en ont dix-sept. J'ai pas envie de crever avant mon quatre-vingtième anniversaire, voyez-vous. Et la gloire, pour ce que ça m'apporte…

\- De toute façon, Mr Potter a déjà déclaré forfait, trancha Croupton. Nous dirons aux autres élèves qu'il y a eu un problème quelque part, mais que cela n'aura aucune incidence sur le déroulement du Tournoi.

Un tapotement contre la fenêtre attira l'attention de toute l'assemblée. McGonagall fit pivoter la vitre et attrapa l'enveloppe que lui tendait le hibou qui se trouvait sur le châssis en bois. Le professeur de métamorphose remit la lettre à Dumbledore qui l'ouvrit et la parcourut sans tarder.

Le vieil homme avala sa salive de travers et regarda les directeurs étrangers.

\- Hrm, le Tournoi est annulé par ordre des Nations magiques unies pour la Jeunesse.

-Quoi ?! s'égosilla Karkaroff.

-Meuh comment eut-ce possible ?!

\- Ils disent que le Tournoi n'a pas été accepté officiellement par la Communauté magique pour cause de décès prématurés durant les précédentes éditions. D'après eux, le risque est trop grand pour le faire courir à des jeunes sorciers.

\- Parfait ! s'écria Harry. Dans ce cas, vous allez pouvoir laisser le tournoi de Quidditch dans le planning de l'année. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une tarte à la mélasse à terminer.

Le jeune homme se frotta les mains et sortit de la pièce sous les regards penauds de tous les adultes présents.

-Bon, on fait quoi du coup ? demanda Fleur.

-He bien on fait comme il a dit : vous rentrez chez vous et nous on joue au Quidditch, conclut McGonagall avec un petit sourire.

Elle sortit de la pièce derrière son élève et claqua la porte sur leurs visages déçus.

-Bon, qui veut un bonbon au citron ? fit Dumbledore d'un air faussement enjoué.

* * *

A l'autre bout du pays, Voldemort éternua.

 _Fin_

Morale : On ne supprime jamais, jamais, jamais le Quidditch, nom d'une pipe !

* * *

 _Encore une belle connerie (moins marrante que les autres en plus)… J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

 _Une p'tite review pour la route siouplaît ?_


	5. Crêpe d'Harry à la moldue

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

 _Merci pour votre soutien envers mes conneries, pour vous récompenser je vous en offre une nouvelle ! Vous comprendrez assez vite le côté irréel de la vraie deuxième tâche, je crois x)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crêpe d'Harry** _ **à la moldue**_

\- Mesdames et messieurs ! Bienvenue à la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! fit la voix enjouée de Ludo Verpey, démultipliée par un Sonorus bien placé. Nous retrouvons nos quatre candidats : la gracieuse Fleur Delacour…

La Française agita la main et adressa un sourire mi-méprisant, mi-inquiet à la foule réunie au bord du lac.

\- …le féroce Viktor Krum…

Le grand brun vérifia l'attache de sa baguette sur son mollet et s'échauffa, prêt à plonger.

\- …le talentueux Cédric Diggory…

Cédric se tordit les mains nerveusement mais réussit à esquisser un sourire étincelant pour ses supporters.

\- …et le courageux Harry Potter !

La foule de Gryffondor applaudit à tout rompre, puis le bruit faiblit à mesure que les gens se rendaient compte que le jeune homme manquait à l'appel. Les trois autres sorciers en lice jetèrent des regards autour d'eux à la recherche du cadet de leur groupe, mais le Survivant n'était nulle part.

\- Harry ? Est-ce que Harry Potter est ici ? fit Ludo Verpey avec nervosité.

\- C'est bon il est là ! firent les voix conjuguées des jumeaux Weasley, qui écartèrent la foule à la force des bras pour laisser passer leur ami.

C'est alors qu'apparut, vêtu d'une combinaison épaisse et noire, le garçon que tout le monde attendait. Il portait un drôle d'attirail et peinait à marcher avec ses étranges chaussures jaunes flashy.

Des quolibets s'élevèrent aussitôt de la tribune où s'étaient rassemblés les Serpentard, mais Harry ne leur fit même pas l'honneur de les regarder. Il rejoignit ses concurrents et leur sourit avant de commencer à enfiler les grosses bouteilles en métal que lui tendaient les frères Weasley. Il accrocha sa baguette à sa jambe, puis mit tranquillement un drôle de masque transparent sur le nez et une grosse paire de lunettes sur ses yeux.

Ludo Verpey, d'abord interdit devant l'accoutrement de son participant favori, continua bravement sa présentation.

\- Lors de cette épreuve, les participants devront rester sous l'eau pendant une heure pour récupérer un trésor dérobé par les êtres de l'eau. Bien entendu, ils devront affronter la faune et la flore du Lac noir, ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire !

Harry se mit à chantonner pour passer le temps en branchant son masque à ses bouteilles, puis ouvrit une vanne et sourit en entendant le léger bruit qui en découla. A ses côtés, ses trois aînés s'entreregardèrent d'un air consterné.

\- Attention, l'épreuve commence…maintenant ! s'exclama Ludo.

Une détonation retentit et les trois sorciers plongèrent en toute hâte, la baguette à la main pour lancer le plus vite possible le sort qui leur permettrait de rester en vie sous l'eau pendant une heure. Harry, quant à lui, sauta simplement dans les flots et nagea tranquillement vers le fond du lac. Il rigola intérieurement en voyant la transformation ratée de Krum et la drôle de tête de Fleur et Cédric et se félicita d'avoir demandé l'aide des jumeaux pour se faire envoyer une tenue de plongée en toute illégalité.

Moralité : Pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple ?

* * *

 _Reviews ? XD_


	6. Tapenades de rat

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoilà déjà avec un nouveau drabble réaliste d'Harry Potter, j'espère que vous l'aimerez (en tout cas, mes titres de chapitres m'évoquent de plus en plus une saga culinaire, mais passons). Je constate que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire, suivre et commenter ce recueil, c'est cool ! Merci pour tout !_

 _PS : J'en reviens pas que des conneries pareilles aient autant de succès, mais bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, héhéhéhé…_

 _Allez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Tapenades de rat**

\- Allez Remus, tuons-le maintenant ! fit Sirius en menaçant Peter Pettigrow de sa baguette magique.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que mon père aurait voulu ! s'interposa Harry. Mon père n'aurait pas accepté que ses amis deviennent des meurtriers !

\- Oooh, merci Harry, roucoula Peter.

\- Je ne le fais pas pour vous ! s'écria Harry, dégoûté.

\- D'accord, mais qu'allons-nous faire de lui ? demanda le professeur Lupin.

\- Nous allons le livrer aux détraqueurs, comme ça Sirius sera innocenté, décida le jeune homme.

\- NOOOOON ! hurla Queudver. Pas ça !

\- Excellente idée Harry, tu es bien le fils de James ! sourit Sirius. _Incarcerem_ !

Des cordes sorties de nulle part s'enroulèrent autour de l'Animagus et se resserrèrent presque au point de l'étouffer. L'évadé d'Azkaban ricana tout bas et récupéra la baguette de Pettigrow, qu'il assomma d'un coup de poing bien placé. Sous le regard perplexe de Ron, il sourit de travers.

\- C'est pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir…

Ils empoignèrent Peter et Rogue pour les faire sortir de la Cabane hurlante et s'assirent dans le parc de Poudlard pour souffler un coup. Harry partit discuter avec son parrain et Hermione s'occupa de la jambe de Ron avec Lupin.

La jeune sorcière vérifia que son ami ne saignait plus, puis leva le nez vers le ciel pour essayer de déterminer quelle heure il était. Ce qu'elle y vit la glaça d'effroi.

-HARRY ! hurla-t-elle, faisant se retourner son meilleur ami.

Elle pointa la pleine lune du doigt, puis vit les yeux du professeur Lupin changer de couleur. Sirius et Harry arrivèrent en courant et l'évadé se hâta de demander à son camarade s'il avait bien pris sa potion ce soir-là. Malheureusement, Lupin n'eut pas le temps de répondre et acheva sa transformation en loup-garou.

La bête jaugea les quatre sorciers face à lui, puis son regard fou tomba sur la forme inerte de Queudver, toujours ficelé comme un gigot d'agneau. Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps d'agir, le loup-garou se jeta sur la proie la plus facile à attraper et entreprit de la dévorer sans en mettre à côté.

Sirius, de son côté, se transforma à son tour en grand chien noir et fonça sur son ami pour l'empêcher de tuer Pettigrow. Les deux canidés roulèrent un peu plus loin en se battant et Harry courut après eux pour les empêcher de s'entretuer.

Rogue finit par se réveiller et contempla les deux Gryffondor, se demandant sans doute ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione s'approcha avec hésitation du blessé et tâta son cou pour prendre son pouls.

-Il est mort ? demanda Ron d'une voix tremblante.

La jeune fille acquiesça sans dire un mot.

\- Ben merde, comment on va faire pour innocenter le parrain d'Harry ? Il est méconnaissable !

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, après le sauvetage (illégal, mais chuuuut) de Buck par Harry et Hermione et la réquisition du cadavre de Pettigrow par la Département de la Justice magique, le trio se rassembla à l'infirmerie.

\- J'espère vraiment qu'ils innocenteront ton parrain, fit Hermione en regardant la forme endormie de Sirius.

\- J'ai envoyé un hibou à Mr Weasley, il est tellement fan des moldus qu'il acceptera sûrement d'entrer en relation avec eux pour faire une analyse ADN du cadavre de Queudver, répondit Harry d'un ton fataliste. En tout cas, Trelawney avait raison.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle m'a prédit que le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres le rejoindrait avant minuit. Et comme ils sont tous les deux un peu _kaput_ , je pense que c'est chose faite.

\- Pour une fois que ses prophéties se réalisent, ajouta Hermione en levant les yeux au plafond.

* * *

A quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, en Albanie, Voldemort éternua.

* * *

 _Reviews ? :p_


	7. Harry à l'école des contrebandiers

_Bonsoiiiir !_

 _He oui, encore un chapitre stupide à cette collection d'horreurs, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Et pour changer, ça parle de bouffe._

 _Merci comme toujours aux reviewers, ça fait plaisir de vous retrouver à chaque mise à jour ! ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Harry Potter à l'école des contrebandiers**

\- C'est décidé, allons visiter les cuisines ! décida Hermione après avoir entendu parler des conditions de vie des elfes de maison.

Après avoir reçu les tuyaux des jumeaux Weasley, le trio se retrouva dans un couloir désert à chatouiller le ventre pansu d'une poire verte en 2D. Le fruit en peinture se changea alors en poignée et les trois apprentis sorciers purent enfin pénétrer dans le sanctuaire sacré des cuisines.

La salle était gigantesque et était remplie d'ustensiles de cuisine, de victuailles et d'elfes en plein travail. Quatre tables étaient alignées de la même manière que celles de la Grande Salle, à l'étage du dessus.

Les petites créatures aux yeux démesurés les accueillirent avec des exclamations de joie et les couvrirent de pâtisserie, ce que Ron apprécia énormément.

\- Vous cherchez les autres ? Ils sont par ici ! leur dit un elfe de sa voix fluette.

-Les autres ? demanda Hermione, suspicieuse.

L'elfe les entraîna devant une petite porte qui donnait, semblait-il sur un des garde-manger. Hermione fit prudemment pivoter le panneau et s'avança dans la pièce, suivie de ses amis.

\- J'entends des voix, murmura-t-elle.

Les trois sorciers se trouvaient dans un petit couloir sombre uniquement éclairé par la lumière tamisée qui provenait d'une seconde porte, quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Alors, nous disions donc…fit une voix masculine, cinquante choux à la crème à trois livres la pièce, cent éclairs au caramel…hmmm…on va dire trois livres cinquante… Quarante tartes à la mélasse à sept livres pièce, puis on termine avec les mousses au chocolat noir. J'ai rien oublié ?

\- Nan, faudra juste payer les jumeaux pour le packaging, ces enfoirés n'arrêtent pas de faire monter les prix !

\- T'inquiète, on va se faire un max de fric avec toutes ces pâtisseries ! Les elfes nous les donnent gratos et les Londoniens en raffolent ! Mon père m'a dit qu'elles partaient comme des petits pains !

Harry vit les sourcils d'Hermione se froncer dangereusement et s'écarta vivement de son chemin quand elle bondit en avant pour ouvrir la porte du garde-manger.

Ils tombèrent sur quatre Poufsouffle de cinquième année en train d'emballer quelques centaines de desserts dans des cartons estampillés " _Pâtisserie magique - Armand Poulain et Fils_ ". Les élèves en faute se retournèrent en les entendant arriver et écarquillèrent les yeux devant l'expression furieuse qu'arborait Hermione.

-…Oups.

* * *

 _Reviews ?_

 _Ça part de plus en plus dans les histoires de bouffe, ce truc…_


	8. Vie et moeurs d'un Mage noir

_Me revoilà déjà !_

 _Je remercie les reviewers qui ont déjà reviewé le chapitre précédent, j'ai vu qu'il y en avait déjà ! Vous êtes au taquet, c'est cool !_

 _Voilà un thème proposé par Yuni Stark, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Vie et mœurs d'un Mage noir en perdition**

Tous les matins à six heures trente, Quirrell se réveillait dans sa chambre à Poudlard. Le jeune professeur enfilait alors sa robe de sorcier et son turban…

\- Bordel, Quirrell, tu m'as foutu le doigt dans l'œil !

Hrm… et son turban et se rendait aux toilettes pour se vider la vessie.

\- Alors Quirrell, on a des problèmes de prostate ?

Après quoi il se rendait dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner…

\- Alleeeeeez Qui-Qui, sois sympa ! Puisque je te dis que les cupcakes au chocolat sont plein de minéraux !

…avant de rejoindre sa classe pour le premier cours de la journée…

-Purée ils sont vraiment cons cette année !

…et d'embrayer sur un second cours à dix heures trente.

\- Elle a pas de décolleté encore plus plongeant celle-là ?!

A midi, le professeur Quirrell rejoignait ses collègues à leur table dans la Grande Salle et essayait d'esquiver les regards noirs de Rogue tout en mangeant son repas.

\- Il veut ma photo ou quoi ?

Vers treize heures, Quirrell reprenait les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec les septième années.

\- Muahahahahaha, ça a dix-sept ans et ça ne maîtrise même pas les sorts anti-acné !

A quatorze heures trente, Quirrell s'autorisait un petit arrêt pipi pour évacuer tout ce stress.

\- Come on, Qui-Qui ! On va rater le cours suivant ! Tu t'occuperas de ton cancer plus tard !

Vers seize heures, le professeur Quirrell s'asseyait en catastrophe sur son divan pour souffler un peu.

\- Bon, maintenant, au troisième étage, histoire de voir ce que ce vieux fou a installé comme pièges.

Vers seize heures trente, Quirrell revenait en sueur et avec un orteil en moins dans ses appartements.

\- On y retourne ce soir, prépare donc une diversion pendant que je pionce pour récupérer.

Déconcentré par des ronflements, Quirrell fit donc entrer un troll dans les cachots en mode furtif. On se demande bien comment, vu que le bestiau fait au moins quatre mètres de haut, au bas mot. Puis il retourna en hâte dans la Grande Salle où il joua le rôle de sa vie (Un trooooooll, dans les cachots…!).

\- Bon, au moins on aura appris une chose : le gamin Malefoy hurle comme une fillette.

Après un deuxième essai manqué au troisième étage, Quirrell redescendit en vitesse vers les cachots mais ne trouva pas de troll.

-Dis donc, c'est pas aux cachots qu'ils crèchent, les Serpentard ? Merde alors.

Après avoir retrouvé son trollounet chéri assommé dans les toilettes des filles, Quirrell remonta dans ses appartement, complètement mort.

\- Qui-Qui, ce troll est un gros pervers.

Le professeur Quirrell entreprit donc de se changer pour la nuit, ignorant les commentaires sarcastiques de son parasi… locataire.

\- Ah non, pas question que tu enfiles ces chaussons-lapins !

Enfin, le pauvre put aller se coucher dans son lit douillet. Jusqu'à ce que…

\- Qui-Qui, j'arrive pas à respirer, couche-toi sur le côté !

Le professeur Quirrell soupira. Vivre avec un mage noir n'était pas un métier de tout repos !

A l'arrière de sa tête, Voldemort éternua, projetant un nuage de postillons sur sa taie d'oreiller.

* * *

 _Reviews ? :D_

 _Juste pour que vous sachiez… j'ai dû fermer en vitesse un des onglets de Chrome pour que mon paternel ne voie pas que j'étais en train de consulter une page parlant des maladies de la prostate et de toucher rectal. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous !_


	9. Dans les coulisses

_Bonjouuuur, je suis de retouuuuur ! Je reviens de France, mes chéris ! (oulah, on voit que le soleil m'a tapé sur le crâne, non ?)_

 _Bref, voilà une nouvelle contribution à ce recueil de bêtises, le thème me vient de_ _ **LadyShadow22**_ _. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Dans les coulisses**

Vous savez pourquoi les Serpentard n'ont jamais gagné de match de Quidditch contre les Gryffondor depuis 1992 ?

 _Parce que Drago Malefoy passait son temps à regarder les fesses d'Harry au lieu de chercher le Vif d'Or._

Vous savez pourquoi Drago Malefoy a insulté Buck l'hippogriffe ?

 _Parce qu'il aurait aimé qu'Harry touche ses cheveux à lui aussi. Et…lui monte dessus, accessoirement._

Savez-vous comment les mangemorts ont eu une aussi bonne description d'Harry pour l'attraper ?

 _Parce que Malefoy a passé six ans à casser les oreilles de son père avec "…ses yeux verts comme l'herbe fraîche au printemps, et ses cheveux noirs aussi doux que…"_

Savez-vous pourquoi Malefoy a tant soutenu Dolores Ombrage ?

 _Parce que les membres du sexe opposé ne pouvaient pas se tenir à moins de huit pouces l'un de l'autre. Ça élimine la concurrence, d'un coup._

* * *

-Et vous savez ce qui est pire que Dumbledore, dans cette école ? demanda Drago aux faux Crabbe et Goyle, remplacés par Harry et Ron.

-Heu, Harry Potter ? répondit Goyle/Harry.

Aussitôt, Drago s'emporta.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Goyle, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois qu'Harry James Potter était l'amour de ma vie.

Crabbe/Ron verdit d'un coup et Goyle/Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh, lâcha Harry.

\- Saint Potter, avec sa cicatrice et son balai, continua Drago. Et puis ses yeux… Et son derrière… Comment oses-tu, Goyle ?

-C'est bon je me casse, grommela Ron en sortant de la salle commune des Serpentard, au bord de la nausée.

* * *

 _Reviews ? x)_


	10. Mal du pays

_Bouh ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle ânerie, sponsorisée par_ _ **Angelyoru**_ _, fidèle revieweuse et perverse sadique à ses heures perdues !_

 _Je remercie comme toujours les followers et les reviewers de me suivre et de m'envoyer des p'tits messages qui réchauffent mon p'tit cœur de pierre ! Je vous aime !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Mal du pays**

Lord Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale qui décorait la salle d'attente où il se trouvait. Il redressa son faux nez qui commençait à glisser et vérifia une énième fois le contenu de son panier tout en adressant un œil torve à une petite fille qui le regardait de travers. Dégoûté, il prit conscience de l'excentricité du costume qu'il portait et qu'il avait composé en piochant dans les dressings de ses mangemorts.

Voldemort avait trouvé une chemise plus tout à fait blanche à manches courtes (ridicule, vraiment), un genre de gilet de costard jaune barré de la chaînette d'une montre à gousset et un pantalon rouge un peu trop court qui lui compressait les cuisses comme un instrument de torture moyenâgeux. Quant au reste, n'en parlons pas. Ou plutôt si, parlons-en. Ses pieds disparaissaient dans des chaussettes en laine blanche à bords ondulés qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à de la foutue dentelle et des chaussures vernies à motif crocodile.

Pour résumer, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était transformé en cauchemar technicolor, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il dise à Lucius de moderniser un peu sa garde-robe. On n'était plus à la mode victorienne, que diable !

A moins… à moins que la famille Malefoy lui ait volontairement refilé ces… frusques pour se moquer de lui. Ça l'avait quand même étonné que le fils Malefoy lui remette un gilet _jaune_ en lui assurant qu'il serait _sexy as hell_.

Celui-Qui-Ne-Savait-Foutrement-Pas-S'habiller frissonna et regretta son absence de veste. Il aurait dû obliger Lucius à lui filer une des siennes.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'ouverture de la porte qu'il fixait depuis trois bonnes heures. Une adolescente brune à lunettes en sortit avec un lapin blanc entre ses bras.

\- Suivant, annonça une femme en blouse verte et bonnet bleu avant de retourner à l'intérieur de son antre.

Lord Voldemort se drapa dans le peu de dignité qui lui restait et se leva de son siège, son panier à la main, défiant la gamine et sa mère de lui passer devant. Il entra dans le cabinet et posa le panier sur la table d'auscultation.

\- Alors, qu'avons-nous là, Mr… ?

\- P-Patrick…

\- Patrick ?

\- Cornfield.

\- Patrick ou Cornfield ?

\- Patrick Cornfield, dit Voldemort en essayant de ne pas montrer son stress.

\- Bon, très bien, soupira la femme en entrant son nom dans son ordinateur. Vous n'êtes jamais venu ici, si je ne m'abuse ?

\- Effectivement, répondit Voldemort en essayant de voir l'écran lumineux de cette étonnante machine.

\- Votre animal a-t-il déjà un dossier médical ?

\- Heu, non, je viens juste de l'adopter.

\- Bon, he bien on va s'en occuper. Nom ?

\- Vol…Cornfield.

\- De l'animal, soupira la femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh, Nagini.

\- Très bien, je vais faire son bilan de santé. Votre animal a-t-il un souci particulier ?

\- Heu, oui, répondit Voldemort, mal à l'aise.

La vétérinaire leva un sourcil, puis, voyant qu'il ne développerait pas, alla ouvrir le panier. Nagini se déroula sur la table d'un air pataud, puis se laissa tomber et entreprit de dormir. En ronflant.

\- Monsieur, vous avez adopté un python ? demanda la doctoresse, incrédule.

\- Ben oui. Mais depuis quelques temps elle est toujours fatiguée, et puis elle éternue, elle ne mange quasiment plus de rats et elle parle bizarrement, comme si elle avait fumé des Cigares magiques de …heu, des cigares.

La femme se pinça le haut du nez.

\- C'était une question rhétorique, mais soit. Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que le climat anglais ne lui conviendrait pas ?

\- Le climat ? Mais quel climat ?

\- Ben, notre climat ! Il fait froid et humide en permanence ! Les pythons vivent dans des régions chaudes et sèches ! Mais vous êtes timbré ma parole !

\- Hé, oh, je vous prierai de rester polie, moldue !

\- De quoi venez-vous de me traiter ?

\- Hrm, de rien. Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'elle aille mieux ?

\- Commencez par la ramener dans son pays d'origine, et si elle ne guérit toujours pas, il faudra lui donner des médicaments.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Je ne vais pas perdre ma Nagini sous prétexte qu'elle a … elle a quoi, déjà ?

\- Un rhume, fit sèchement la vétérinaire.

\- Heu, ouais un rhume. Bref. Nagini et moi, c'est à la vie à la mort ! Je ne peux pas la quitter !

La jeune femme soupira et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Ecoutez, c'est pour son bien, elle va finir par attraper une maladie plus grave si elle reste ici. Vous n'avez qu'à vous trouver un autre animal de compagnie, comme un chien ou un chat… Allez, c'est pas si terrible, vous allez vous en remettre… Je suis sûre que vous adoreriez avoir un chat !

\- Mais je veux pas de chat, je vais ressembler à Blodfeld après !

Nagini éternua bruyamment à trois reprises, puis regarda la morve qui sortait de son nez d'un air circonspect.

Et Voldemort fondit en larmes.

* * *

 _Reviews ?_


End file.
